elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Draugr (Online)
|attacks = |resistance = |loot = |province = Skyrim |region = Eastmarch Craglorn The Rift Wrothgar |location = See below |quest = Dark Deeds Gift of the Worm Simply Misplaced Shroud Hearth Barrow Souls of the Betrayed The Reason We Fight |dlc = Base }} Draugr are undead creatures in . They are found within the many ancient Nord ruins of Skyrim, as well as several other locations across Tamriel. Quests *Dark Deeds *Gift of the Worm *Partners in Crime *Simply Misplaced *Shroud Hearth Barrow *Souls of the Betrayed (Skyreach Catacombs *The Reason We Fight (Shada's Tear) Locations *Bonestrewn Crest, Eastmarch *Direfrost Keep, Eastmarch *Exile's Barrow, Wrothgar *Falkreath Hold *Forelhost *Fulstrom Catacombs, Eastmarch *Hall of the Dead, Eastmarch *Icehammer's Vault, Eastmarch *Shada's Tear, Craglorn *Shroud Hearth Barrow, The Rift *Skyreach Catacombs, Craglorn *Stormcrag Crypt, Eastmarch *The Bastard's Tomb, Eastmarch *The Howling Sepulchers, Craglorn *The Vault of Haman Forgefire, Coldharbour *Vernim Woods, The Rift *Vuldngrav Variations *Calix Thorntongue (Vernim Woods) *Deathknight Stormcrag (Stormcrag Crypt) *Deathlord Bjarfrud Skjoralmor *Draugr Archer (Icehammer's Vault; Fulstrom Catacombs ) *Draugr Bane (Icehammer's Vault; Forelhost; Stormcrag Crypt: The Bastard's Tomb; The Vault of Haman Forgefire) *Draugr Berserker (Fulstrom Catacombs ) *Draugr Champion (Icehammer's Vault;Forelhost; Shroud Hearth Barrow; Stormcrag Crypt; The Bastard's Tomb) *Draugr Deathlord (?) *Draugr Footsoldier (Fulstrom Catacombs ) *Draugr Frost Mage (Fulstrom Catacombs ) *Draugr Knight (Fulstrom Catacombs ) *Draugr Overlord (Forelhost, Shroud Hearth Barrow; The Vault of Haman Forgefire;) *Draugr Scourge (Icehammer's Vault) *Draugr Soldier (Icehammer's Vault; Stormcrag Crypt;) *Draugr Stormlord (The Vault of Haman Forgefire) *Draugr Warrior (?) *Draugr Wight (Shroud Hearth Barrow;Stormcrag Crypt; The Bastard's Tomb; The Vault of Haman Forgefire;) *Draugulf (Wolf Variant of Draugr) - Icehammer's Vault *Drodda's Dreadlord (Direfrost Keep) *Garmath the Bold (Direfrost Keep) *Gefvid Lodorrsbane (Hall of the Dead) *Guardian of the Flame (Direfrost Keep) *Haltaf Nedic Dueling Swords *Haman Forgefire (The Vault of Haman Forgefire) *Hlaki Lodorrsbane (Halls of the Dead) *Hrerik Lodorrsbane (Halls of the Dead) *Jalfrid Lodorrsbane (Hall of the Dead) *Kraig the Graveborn (Vernim Woods) *Lord Agomar (Direfrost Keep) *Nhalan (Shada's Tear) *Odanach the Graveborn (Vernim Woods) *Orva Direfrost (Direfrost Keep) *Reynir the Destroyer (Hall of the Dead) *Rosathild (The Howling Sepulchers) *Sorgild Lodorrsbane (Hall of the Dead) *Thane Icehammer (Icehammer's Vault) *The Old Priest (Hall of the Dead) *Ulfnir Ice-Blood (Hall of the Dead) *Uracaile the Graveborn (Vernim Woods) *Watcher Armok (Skyreach Catacombs) *Watcher Garalan (Skyreach Catacombs) *Watcher Shavmar (Skyreach Catacombs) Related books *''Goodnight Mundus'' *''Jakolar's Journal'' *''Kireth's Taarengrav Note'' *''Reynir the Destroyer'' *''Temples of the Dragon Cult'' *''The Journal of Vivien Armene'' *''The Order of the Black Worm'' *''Uggissar's Diary'' *''Uggissar's Lament'' Hero's Guides *''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Skyrim'' *''Kyne's Challenge: A Hunter's Companion/Hammerfell'' *''The (Improved) Emperor's Guide to Tamriel: Skyrim'' Trivia *''Nedic Dueling Swords'', a book in Rulanyil's Fall, mentions the dueling swords of the Draugr lord Haltaf. *The Draugr take their influence from their real-life equivalent, the Draugr, which, in ancient Norse legends, were undead warriors. *The Vestige can dress as a draugr by purchasing the Draugr Polymorph from the Crown Store. Appearances * * * ** Category:Online: Undead Category:Online: Eastmarch Creatures Category:Online: Craglorn Creatures Category:Online: The Rift Creatures Category:Online: Coldharbour Creatures